


Home

by mywishisfordeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least I tried, Hinted Klance - Freeform, I hate tags, Keith angst, M/M, Other, Torture, kangst, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishisfordeath/pseuds/mywishisfordeath
Summary: Keith is taken prisoner by the Galra, and all he wants to do is go home. To Voltron.





	Home

The Galra were not kind to their prisoners.

Keith didn't know what to expect, it was the Galra, for chrissakes, an alien race of slave drivers with military mindsets. He figured that they were rude, at the very least, and didn't ever feed them and such. He was correct on that part, at least.

But it was so much more.

Maybe it was because he was a paladin of Voltron. Maybe it was because he had snuck onto one of their ships to steal intel regarding at least 12 different secret Galran military storehouses, as was his mission. It could also be that once he was aboard the ship and had gotten ahold of said intel, he attempted to free an entire prison room full of slaves and captives of the Galra, and when a galran soldier arrived to see what all the noise was, Keith slammed the back oh his blade on the soldier's head.

It could have been a number of reasons.

But this...

This was pure torture.

Keith didn't know how long he had been in the dark, moldy, and damp prison cell. Days, possibly weeks. All he knew was that every morning, a loud alarm sounded to wake up the prisoners, who then were pulled out of the cells by their chains, courtesy of the Galran soldiers. Then, smooth, sharp space rocks were given to each prisoner, with guns to their heads. They were ordered to throw the rocks at Keith, still in his prison cell, chained to the wall, defenseless, and unable to shield the rocks from hitting his head, stomach, and everywhere else. Sometimes the prisoners were given specific places to hit, and they would.

They had to.

Keith had seen what had happened when they didn't.

A female alien prisoner had refused to throw the rocks one morning, crying out that no, it was wrong, do not throw them, throw them at the people that will hurt you! He is harmless!

The gunshot the blew into the back of her skull was reverberating, echoing loudly in the close walls of the prison room.

The prisoners continued to throw the rocks with braindead looks on their faces. It was all Keith could do to not strangle the soldiers. If he had not been tied up, he would have.

After the prisoners were done throwing stones and the guards had gotten enough laughs, the prisoners (except Keith) were taken to either work, or be tortured for the hell of it. Keith was, quite obviously, taken to be tortured.

The Galran ship was massive, and every day Keith ordered to go and walk to a certain room, flanked by two tough-looking guards,bleeding from his head and sides the whole time. In the room there was a table. Keith was strapped on and tortured for hours on end, by Galran druids. Haggar's druids. Sometimes even Haggar herself.

They wanted to know where Voltron was. Keith was wondering that himself.

They wanted to know how he knew about the intel he had been trying to steal (unsuccessfully, they might add).

They wanted to know how much longer he was going to persist against them. Until I die, he would say.

Haggar and her druids would growl at this response, since they knew that corpses could not talk.

 

By the end of the first week (or what he thought was a week), Keith was unable to walk or use his arms properly and had to be manhandled and dragged to and from the torture room each day.

By the end of the second week (or what he thought was a week), Keith was barely able to speak coherently, and slurred his words so badly that he sounded drunk.

But they had not broken his mind.

Not yet, Haggar would say.

Never, Keith would think.

He would think of Voltron, the only family he had ever known.

He would think about Hunk's great cooking, and Coran's terrible cooking.

He would think about the furious tapping of Pidge's keyboard late into the night, annoying Keith, but also reminding him that he was not alone anymore.

He would think about Allura's strict and serious but happy nature.

He would think about Shiro's laugh echoing in the castle.

He would think about the stupid, little, insignificant fights with Lance, the fights that he could not longer remember the reason for.

He just wants to go home.

To his family.

 

Three months later, Keith can feel his life ebbing away on the torture table, being shocked by intense amounts of druid electricity.

He thinks of Voltron, his family.

Red had gotten into his head, and told him the reason that they could not find him: the Galra had him on a ship that they could not locate, and when they could, it was cloaked, and then impossible to find. Red was so sorry. Keith forgave her. He said to tell his family that he loved them and missed them, and to say sorry to Lance for always fighting with him.

Keith's last thought is a crystal-clear image of Lance, laughing and smiling, reaching down a hand to Keith to help him get up off the floor.

Keith smiles.

 

Just as the Castle of Lions reaches the Galran ship holding Keith captive, Team Voltron ("minus Keith" Lance had dubbed it for the past few months) hears a sound. It's a long wailing sound, full of pity, misery, and guilt. It tears a rip in the hearts of the team, one more than most.

The sound is Red roaring.

He's gone.


End file.
